


Breathless

by CannibaLilly



Series: Physiological Differences [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about the differences in human and Time Lord physiology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense once you've read the first Part of this series!  
> Super short part this time. It's hardly a ficlet! The next parts are longer~

Meeting Jack Harkness was always fun but at the same time straining. Fun because Jack always had one or two funny (and saucy) stories to tell that made Donna giggle and the Doctor blush. Also the Captain knew how to flirt with Donna in a way that wasn’t intrusive but flattering – the ginger had a wonderful time with him.  
The straining part came later, when Jack left them again. For a reason that was beyond Donna, but probably was concerned with the male ego, the Doctor couldn’t hold his tongue for a single second. Donna was used to him being talkative, but after meeting Jack he just went over the top with it.

After he’d finished telling her about why Jack wasn’t that brave and funny and what-not (always underlining that they were good friends) he started talking about situations he’ been in himself that Jack would never have been able to solve.  
Today’s story was about the Doctor’s fight against a giant squid in a deep lake on an ancient world that was long gone. Donna listened to his monologue, nodding and mumbling agreement at times until she was fed up with it.

“It took me 5 minutes to figure out that it was no octopus but a novempus, which basically means this creature had 9 arms instead of 8 and-“  
“Oh, now you’re showing off!” Donna interrupted him annoyed. “The 10 minute search, then the fight that took you ages and now 5 minutes you wasted with thinking. _Underwater_! How daft do you think I am? You’re not the flippin’ Fish Lord, when did you breath?”  
“I’m not showing off!” the Doctor replied hurt. “I can hold my breath just longer than humans can!”  
Donna snorted dismissively. “The next thing you’ll be telling me is that you’ve got gills!”  
“Don’t need any! Three words: respiratory bypass system,” he announced proudly.

“Oh, now you’re just making words up again,” Donna rolled her eyes. She had no idea with what kind of naive chicks the Doctor used to travel, but he wouldn’t awe her with some techno blah-blah.  
“Fine, I’ll show you,” he decided. Fascinated, Donna watched the Time Lord take a deep breath and then press his lips tightly together. Minutes past and nothing happened except that Donna was sure the TARDIS had never experienced so much silence.

“You’re cheating!” Donna said after another couple of minutes past without the Doctor gasping for air. He didn’t reply, still holding his breath, but he threw a challenging look at her.  
Donna reached out to hold his nose. She was sure he was secretly breathing. Nothing happened but the Doctor demonstratively peeking at his watch. Finally Donna released him and sat back to admire his silent show a little longer.  
“How do you do that?” she wanted to know. As an answer, the Doctor raised three fingers and tapped them against his wrist as if they were playing charade. 3 Words.

“This respirational passing nonsense?” Donna asked doubtfully.  
“Respiratory bypass system,” he spoke again and his voice sounded a little short of breath. “Saved my life umpteenth of times.”  
“No surprise you can run and run like that without ever stopping,” Donna said and the Doctor smiled proudly that he’d once again proved how superior his physiology was to hers (and Jacks). Donna slowly started enjoy all the new information about her Martian, but all those advantages had to mean there were disadvantages, too... or not? The ginger was even more interested to learn about those, she mischievously recognized, someone must wipe that smirk off his face.


End file.
